The Demons Got Your Number
by sassykat780
Summary: A year after Gary was put in Happy Volts he manages to some how be released and ends up developing an obsession with Pete and ends up stalking him much to Pete's annoyance and one night when Pete's alone Gary does the unthinkable leaving Pete in pain but for some reason Pete cant get Gary out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demons Got Your Number**

Warning-M/M slash Gary and Pete, strong language violence and abuse.

 **Plot-** A year after Gary was put in Happy Volts he manages to some how be released and ends up developing an obsession with Pete and ends up stalking him much to Pete's annoyance and one night when Pete's alone Gary does the unthinkable leaving Pete in pain but for some reason Pete cant get Gary out of his head.

Ch1-Black Heart

Pete was no stranger to being the victim of every kids pranks and childish bullying at Bull worth but he did have two good friends by his side Jimmy Hopkins and Zoe Taylor, flashes of what happened last year were etched into his very mind and soul of Gary trying to take down the school.

Even with Gary safe and secure in Happy Volts Pete felt unable to concentrate on his work fearing that he would turn around and Gary would be poking him or making some snide remark.

"Pete relax Garry wont show his face here ever again and if he does ill take him down" Jimmy said earning a kiss from Zoe Taylor who he now had been dating for almost a year.

"Let's get to class before the Prefects catch us" Zoey suggested they hurried of to class with Dr Watts the Chemistry teacher.

Over at Happy Volts Asylum Gary sat there curled up in a ball rocking backwards and forwards he was going to loose his damn mind in here soon enough his eyes had dark rings under them and his hair was all stuck up.

"Inmate 375 you will be released now but I hope you don't end up back here for our sakes because your all kinds of messed up" The Ordelie complained.

Gary couldn't believe it as he stood outside Happy Volts gates; the sun hit his face it felt good to finally be outside starring at the open road and anything but the padded walls of his cell.

A certain someone's name stayed with him as he took a walk through the city and got himself dressed into something decent, slowly regaining his charming looks he saw a familiar face it was Pete Kowalski.

Gary began to follow him as he walked down one of the back roads to Bullworth, Pete stopped to catch his breathe that's when Gary made his presence known "Ah Fem boy, you happy to see me again?" Gary asked.

Pete gulped then replied "I thought you were in Happy Volts" Pete questioned trying to avoid making eye contact with the very Demon that plagued all of his nightmares Gary Smith.

Gary took hold of Pete who tried to push him away "Don't bother screaming no one will hear you" Gary explained as he held Pete's wrists over his head as he kissed his neck causing Pete to moan a little.

Gary grabbed Pete's face roughly and claimed his mouth kissing him forcefully then slowly started to fiddle around in his pocket to Petes Horror Gary pulled out a knife from his jean pocket and held it close to Pete's neck.

"Please Gary don't kill me" he said whimpering now Gary started to rip Pete's clothes off and shoved him against a wall, Pete was looking down at the floor thinking what he had done to deserve this torment.

Gary unbuckled his jeans releasing his dick from his boxers and pushed all the way inside Pete who screamed loudly Gary covered his mouth with his hand and continued to thrust inside him.

"Your so tight little Petey" Gary commented as he pulled Petes head back to look at him the tears were starting to fall from Petes eyes, Gary had enough of looking at Pete he felt no remorse for what he was doing he hit Pete a couple of times then Pete passed out.

Pete awoke aching all over his nose was pouring with blood his eyes were swollen and red he looked up eyes trying to adjust to his surroundings there was Gary standing there looking smug as usual.

Gary tossed some clothes towards Pete who got dressed into them and got to his feet still shaky from Gary "You raped me why" Pete asked sadly wiping the blood from his nose Gary laughed coldly then replied "Why not you were always the weakest guy at Bullworth so I thought why not have a little fun and I swear you tell Jimmy or anyone ill come after them and you" he threatened.

Gary left Pete stood there alone broken and blooded, Pete stumbled back to Bullworth Aacdemy feeling worthless and pathetic that he didn't do more to fight back against Gary, he curled up under the covers in his room.


	2. Chapter 2- Lost and Insecure

**Ch2-Lost and Insecure**

For the next couple of days no one had seen Pete since he had locked himself in his room Jimmy and Zoey were starting to get pretty apprehensive, Pete knew he would have to face his class mates sooner or later.

Pete unlocked the door and draped his school bag over his shoulder and carried his books and headed to lesson he was rather jittery and on edge panicking that Gary would make an appearance at the Academy it sent a shiver down his spine it was not uncommon for Rape victims to become anxious after their attack the medical term is Post Traumatic stress disorder which causes the victim to be stressed and have severe anxiety.

Pete managed to get to class as he got on with his English work he heard a few of his class mates whisper about Gary being out unable to concentrate on the task at hand he was experiencing flashbacks of that disturbing night.

"Are you feeling ok Pete is someone bullying you me and Jimmy will sort them?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine just don't feel to good I think I need to go to the nurse, Mr Galloway may I be excused" Pete said Galloway nodded sipping Alcohol from a flask.

Pete got to his feet his face was pale and he looked like he hadn't slept he rushed towards the nurses office and was surprised to see Ms Phillips who was apparently the new nurse "Come in Pete how may I help you?" she said "I feel really sick" Pete said weakly.

Ms Phillips went to place a hand on his shoulder which made Pete shiver "Don't touch me" he replied Ms Phillips stopped for a moment then spoke "Did someone attack you at school?" she asked Pete shook his head from side to side.

"So you were attacked outside of school who was it that did this to you?" she asked Pete stopped for a moment hearing Gary's voice pounding in his head " I cant tell you they will hurt me" Pete said running a hand over his eyes.

"You can trust me Pete" Ms Phillips said Pete got up hands in his pockets "I'm having a hard job trusting anyone right now" he replied Ms Phillips wrote a number down on a piece of paper "Here take this it's a number for a therapy group that helps people it helped Galloway stop drinking so much it also treats abuse and Rape victims and offers them help" Ms Phillips explained.

Pete nodded and took the piece of paper and left for his room, he nearly had a heart attack as he got back to his dorm room and stared into the eyes of the very monster that had done this to him Gary Smith.

"I'm having a nightmare your not actually here" Pete said covering his eyes, but the realisation that Gary was actually here was when he took hold of his hands, Pete spat at him "Friendly aren't we Petey" Gary said with that glint of madness in his eyes.

"Look I haven't told anyone just leave me alone" Pete replied Gary walked out of the room Pete listened to the footsteps fade away into the distance and the sound of silence hit the boys dorm…Gary was back at Bullworth.


End file.
